


Am I Dreaming?

by luciferismyspiritanimal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And More Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, M/M, cutecutecute, exists solely to give you that happy feeling, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferismyspiritanimal/pseuds/luciferismyspiritanimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! I found a post on tumblr for some OTP AUs and I though why not?<br/>enjoy :)</p>
<p>Btw all of these are either Destiel or Sabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As You Walk On By

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from gabrielthetricksterarchangel: no, random person outside the grocery store playing really obnoxious music on full blast, i don’t want to dance with you because it’s one am and i just want my mint chocolate chip ice cream but hold up you look so sad when i said no and you’re probably drunk but whatever the ice cream can wait AU

_Won't you come see about me?_  
_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_  
  
_Tell me your troubles and doubts_  
_Giving me everything inside and out and_  
_Love's strange so real in the dark_  
_Think of the tender things that we were working on_  
  
_Slow change may pull us apart_  
_When the light gets into your heart, baby_

 

_When the light gets into your heart, baby..._  Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his thumb and index finger against the bridge of his nose.  _Migraine. Again._  This had to be the third time in two days that his head had gone haywire. The loud 80's music blasting from the grocery store's ancient stereo wasn't helping at all either. In fact, it might have been what had brought the headache on.

Super.

Cas quickened his pace, shooting a glare at the man dancing shamelessly outside of the fingerprint-covered sliding glass door of the store. The man ignored him, breathily singing along to the music; swaying with his hands in the air, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

" _As you walk on by, will you call my name?"_ The stranger croons in a deep rumbling voice, now clasping his hands over his heart.

"How about no." Castiel mutters. He's so sick and tired of drunken idiots blundering through life without giving a damn about anything. They need to understand that there are more important things in life, like fetching mint chocolate chip ice cream for a sick friend (hint hint:  _Peace out bitches!)_. Which, just so happens to be what he is doing, here, in front of a convenience store at 1AM. He stifles a yawn, reaching blindly for a [red handbasket](http://www.staples-3p.com/s7/is/image/Staples/s0764683_sc7?%24std%24) leaning against the peeling gray wall. When his finger connect with nothing, Cas looks up, his startlingly blue eyes challenged by an equally startling pair of green eyes. The song had ended, and Elvis's 'Can't Help Falling In Love With You' was now playing softly in the background.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay, would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_If I can't help falling in love with you..._ The man with the green eyes had stopped dancing and was now staring curiously at Castiel. When a minute had passed and the man nor Cas had done anything but stare at each other, Castiel began to feel like he was an interesting exhibition in a museum that was only visible to the green-eyed man. "What?" He asked, slightly self-conscious.

"Your eyes," The man responded, his words slurred slightly. "I like the blue. 'Reminds me of the sky. I like the sky too..."

Castiel had literally no idea how to respond to that, so he simply said nothing.

The man cocked his head slightly, in a manner that was not unlike his own. Charlie often spoke of how often Cas would tilt his head, usually calling him a 'wounded puppy' as she mussed his hair.  _Thankfully she can't do anything of the sort while she has a high fever,_ Castiel mused.  _Now she just orders me around from her bed. Not much difference._

"Well?" The drunk man asked, waiting for an answer to a question that Castiel didn't hear. Cas mentally shook himself. "I'm sorry, what?"

The man laughed once, and hiccuped. He reached over, bopping Castiel's nose clumsily with one finger. "Silly goose!" The man rumbled. "I said, will you dance with me?"

Castiel smiled, thinking this was a joke, but stopped when he saw the utterly serious face of the green-eyed man. "Um...No thank you," He said, somewhat awkwardly.

In an instant, the man's entire face falls.His forest-green eyes slowly drop to the floor, with tears threatening to overflow. He stopped smiling, and his full lips pouted as his smile fell. His entire body seemed to loose confidence by the second. Castiel was slightly worried the man had hurt himself, or had an allergic reaction. But to what? 

"Excuse me? Sir? Are you okay?" Cas reached out, grasping the man's right shoulder. He worried his lip between his teeth. Why did he react like this?

....Oh.

That's why.

_He's so emotionally unstable that he cried when I said no to dancing with him_. Cas reconsidered. _Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt, and Charlie can survive a few more minutes without her ice cream..._

_"_ Sure." Castiel decided out loud. The man looked up, questioning. "I agree to dance with you."

The man brightened, the evident pain on his face disappearing as fast as it had appeared in the first place. He grinned and asked Cas his name.

"Castiel. And you?" Castiel replied, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Dean."

"Hello, Dean."

 

 


	2. As You Walk On By (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extension of prompt from gabrielthetricksterarchangel: no, random person outside the grocery store playing really obnoxious music on full blast, i don’t want to dance with you because it’s one am and i just want my mint chocolate chip ice cream but hold up you look so sad when i said no and you’re probably drunk but whatever the ice cream can wait AU

[Dean's POV]

"Hello, Dean."

"Enough talking, more _dancing_." Dean sluggishly grabbed Cas's hands, bringing them together and around in a circular motion to the beat of the music. He then twirled Cas -who had a long suffering look on his face- around and [crossed his arms](http://i891.photobucket.com/albums/ac118/MushroomHair/cands11.jpg) over Cas's chest, effectively and immediately bringing them together. Dean was positioned behind Cas in a way that made him _very attentive_ of every place their bodies touched. His chest pressed against Cas's firm back, and his arms wrapped gently around his middle. He pressed his open palms to Cas's stomach, pooling heat there and feeling the firm muscles underneath the flimsy fabric of his shirt. Castiel shivered, and Dean's breath hitched when the other man shimmied closer to him, now pressing his entire body against him and clasping his hands over Dean's.

_[Castiel's POV]_

_Blaim it on the cold,_ Castiel thought as he felt himself succumbing to the large man hugging him from behind. _He smelled amazing_. Like a blend of leather, whiskey, and grit, all rolled together into one man. He swayed slowly, trying to pass off the embrace they shared as dancing, and he felt Dean follow his lead. They stayed like that for bit, eyes closed, just swaying.  _Just together._

Cas felt Dean's chest expand in a sigh, and jumped slightly when Dean nuzzled his chiseled jaw into the back of Cas's neck, his scruff prickling delightedly against the skin there. Dean let the sigh go, sleepily watching his breath turn to fog in the chilly night air. Castiel's hair stood up at the back of his neck as warm breath huffed against him.  _Mmm._

 _No. Wait, stop. You just met._ Castiel mentally shook himself, again. Might as well enjoy it while you can, right?

"Thank you, Cas. For dancing with me." The warmth surrounding Cas disappeared, as Dean stepped way. Castiel fought disappointment, turning to face Dean.

"One last thing." Dean murmered, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Dean stepped closer, daring to place his hand on Cas's waist and pull him towards himself. Castiel forgot to breathe.

Dean grinned, and leaned in, his breath ghosting over Castiel's ear. 

  _But I can't help f_ _alling in love with you..._

 

 

"I'm not drunk _."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this isn't much, but I wanted to end this prompt without having to write something incredibly long. I promise the next prompt will be in the next chapter, and will include SAM!
> 
> PS. Yes I know this doesn't really fit Cas's style, but idk. I didn't do anything, I let my hands do the writing and went with the flow. Hope you liked it!
> 
> PPS. Kudos really help me appreciate my work and continue writing for you guys, so please leave tons! <3

**Author's Note:**

> more to come soon <3  
> disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. All characters are my interpretation taken from CW's Supernatural. I only own my imagination (wow that sounds deep).


End file.
